


Why did you want me?

by OnyxWyvern



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxWyvern/pseuds/OnyxWyvern
Summary: Saryph-15, a Titan, has been assigned as the leader of a fireteam duo consisting of him and Razdor-12, a Warlock. Sparring is common practice, but some suppressed feelings come to light when the two realise each other’s strengths.——————Set during the Revelry——————This is only my third fic and I'm trying to actually get better at writing dynamic characters.





	Why did you want me?

 

“That’s three for me, and one for you,” The Titan laughs as he helps up the smaller Warlock. “You sure you don't want to take a break?” 

“I can take it, Saryph.” The Warlock stands defensively, as he leans his neck back and forth with a soft relieving crack in each direction. The two had done this before, it’s not like he was new to the Titan’s movements, but this time was different. He couldn’t bring himself to knock him down, and he couldn’t tell why. 

Razdor took another swing towards his partner, but this was caught by the Titan’s large fist. He stared him down and then sweeping his leg under, Saryph was down. “I could do this all day.” 

“You’re pretty feisty for a Warlock, you know. You got a bite to go with that bark?” Saryph swung at Razdor, but the Warlock had dodged in time to get some hits in on his chest. The Titan spun around and locked his arms around Razdor’s neck. The Warlock jutted his head backwards and heard a loud, metallic “clunk.” Razdor was free from Saryph’s grasp and quickly pulled him down and pinned him. Saryph tapped Razdor’s shoulder, and he let up. “Yeah, actually I do. Why did you want me in your duo? Cause it can’t be just because I’m a Warlock.”

Saryph hesitated. Razdor took this time to kick him across the face, sending him flying. “Dammit Raz, the hell was that?” 

“You hesitated, I took the opportunity to hit you where it hurts.” 

“Fair enough. You got brains, though. That’s why I wanted you for my fireteam. Not saying I'm not quite intelligent, I’m just saying that you have the battle strats to deal with my occasional recklessness.” Saryph swung again. Razdor blocked the Titan’s punch.

“Right,” Razdor said sarcastically. He loved it when Titans got cocky.

Saryph’s smile faded, and he pushed Razdor away from him. “I need a break.” He reached out to give Raz a plastic bottle. “Water?” 

Razdor denied it. “What’s the real reason you wanted me on your fireteam?” 

Saryph looked down, as if ashamed. “I...” He hesitated again. 

 _ **What am I doing?**_ He thought to himself. “Look, Raz, it’s... uh... classified. Let’s get back to training.” 

Raz stood up. “Don’t think I wont get the truth out of you.” He then locked his arms around Saryph’s neck instead. Saryph managed to lift Rador up and slam him down onto his back with a loud crunch of metal. Something shot through Razdor. Pain yes, but something else too. He hadn’t felt it before. His mind was swimming, trying to figure out what the feeling was, when Saryph had already pinned him to the padded floor again. He saw something in Saryph’s eyes too. He tapped the Titan’s strong arm across his chest and Saryph helped him up. 

“Wait a second... you...” Razdor was knocked on his back by a sudden, panicked kick from Saryph. They’d run strikes before, They’ve been in raids together. They fought together with the Vanguard in the retaking of the Last City. Why had he never seen this before? Or was he just blind to it? 

“Look, I like you. You probably wouldn’t accept it, and it would ruin your reputation blah blah blah, but I like you” Was what Razdor expected him to say. Instead, Saryph grabbed his hand as if to pull him up, but instead of letting go pulled the Warlock to his chest, dipped him over his arm and kissed him. 

If Razdor had blood his cheeks would be on fire. The Warlock pushed himself out of Saryph’s grasp, and fell to the ground. “W-what was that for?” 

“I couldn’t take it, so I expressed my feelings the best I could. I know you probably hate me for it and I accept it if you-“ 

Razdor stood up and cut him off with another kiss. “I don’t care how much it effects either of us. You are reckless though, you did get that right; say something next time you decide to kiss your sparring partner, though.” 

Saryph looked at him, embarrassed. “Don’t go around telling anyone, okay?” 

Razdor walked close to the Titan again, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Both of our reputations are in danger, but it’s not like anyone’s been paying much attention to us since the so called Hero of the Red War started running around with Gambit Prime. What do you say we go out some time? Maybe some Ramen?”

Saryph held onto the Warlock’s sides. “Sure. Why not,” and together they walked out of the room and out into the Tower.

* * *

 


End file.
